empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 55
EMPIRE Episode 55: The Prison Inferno (chained to the wall): Man, my power isn't even kicking in since that fight. Mella-belle: I'm not sure if mine ever will. Inferno: What do you mean? Mella-belle: They probably prepared for this. Inferno: Too bad they didn't destroy my tracking device. Mella-belle: Why? Inferno: So I can do this. (it drops out of his pocket and he steps on it) Mella-belle: What are you doing that for? Inferno: The plan was, that if I ever got captured, destroy it. Mella-belle: Why? Inferno: The ship already has a device in it. By now, team B is already coming, but I can't rely on that. Mella-belle: So what now? We just wait? Inferno: I know this must be hard for you, but we have no choice. Mella-belle starts to chuckle, then laugh. Inferno: What could you possibly be laughing at? Mella-belle: This whole situation. I mean, I wanted to be a pirate. You would've thought that I knew what I was getting into. Inferno: So what?! Mella-belle: Huh? Inferno: You'll die a pirate if this is the end. That means that you fulfilled your dream! Mella-belle: What is wrong with you? Inferno: What do you mean? Mella-belle: There was just something about you. You just drive me insane. Inferno: Why are you telling me this now? Mella-belle: I don't know. Maybe because we need something to do. Or maybe it's because this could be the end. Inferno: I still don't understand. Mella-belle: You may not ever understand. Inferno: What are you trying to tell me?! Mella-belle: Nothing! Just forget I said anything! Inferno: Why do you have to confuse me so much! First your saying nice things, then you get mad and hit me with something! What is up with you!? Mella-belle: I don't even know. All of a sudden, the door bursts open and Grayson walks through the door. Inferno: I see that you took my offer. Grayson: Yea, and sorry we couldn't get here sooner. Inferno: It's alright, you're here now. Let's move! They all run out and see some more guards and Marines. Inferno: Not again. Jackal: Go guys, now! McKenna, Hydra, and Jackal all start attacking the Marines. Mella-belle: Friends of yours? Inferno: Good friends. Grayson: They said they would come, no matter what. Inferno: As usual. Mella-belle: Let's get back to the ship. The three of them run to the ship, but right before they get on, Inferno is struck in the chest by a bow and arrow. Inferno: Agh! (he falls to the ground) Mella-belle: Inferno! (she picks him up, with help from Grayson, and they bring him to the ship) When they get to the ship Mella-belle starts to check out the wound. Mella-belle: Can I do anything for this wound? Inferno: Let it go. I've survived worse. Mella-belle: Are you sure? Inferno: No, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Mella-belle: Don't joke about that! Inferno: I'm sorry, I thought you'd like a joke. Especially one that causes me pain. Mella-belle: Don't say that! Inferno (thinking): This just gets weirder and weirder. To be continued...